The Two Doctors?
by Zee Captain's Loyal Pokemon
Summary: One day the Captain decides he's the Doctor! How will his minions react? What does Captain have planed for them? And what planet did the REAL Doctor and Donna stumble across? Could this really pile of ruble really be earth? (rated T just to make sure!)


**Hi! Okay! So I just thought "what is Captain woke up one day and decided to be the Doctor?" and this is what happened! Not sure if this should be a one-shot. Maybe the Doctor will meet his ****imposture**** fan?**

**I ****DO NOT**** own any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Snippy and Engie woke up to Captain's loud, irritating voice. Snippy was having a harder time then normal trying to decipher what the mad man was saying.

"Captain can we please sleep a little more before we go on another pointless mission? I'm still tired from the one you gave us yesterday." Snippy mumbled still half asleep.

"NO THERE ARE THINGS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE THAT AWAIT!" Captain replied.

Pilot was already up. He was gathered around Captain but he was unable to stay still, already excited for the day's mission. He was always excited when news of new missions came. He lived for the Captain, for finishing missions to please him, and he wasn't going to have the mission ruined by those two shoes!

"COME ON MIEN COMPANIONS! THERE ARE ADVENTURES TO BE HAD AND DAYS THAT MUST BE SAVED!"

Snippy and Engie followed Captain unenthusiastically while Pilot ran after Captain. They reached an oversized cardboard box that was painted blue with Police Box written in childish handwriting on all four sides at the top. The box was on its side with the side that appeared to be a door was left open.

"WELCOME TO THE TARDIS! IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE." The Captain yelled, winking at his companions.

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" Snippy asked somewhat impatient

"TIME AND RAINBOW DONUTS IN SPACE! SILLY SNIPPY!" Captain replied matter-of-factly.

Engie had his arms crossed in a moody fashion, sitting on the ground. He looked like an angry child. "TARDIS stand for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space you idiot!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE IS ZEE EVIL ALIEN LEADER OF MUSTAFAR!" Captain warned to his companions.

"That's Star Wars" Engie corrected, rolling his eyes at Captain's lack of knowledge.

"HE HAS STOLEN ZEE LOVELY PRINCESS KITTYHAWK" Captain said, pointing at Mr. Kittyhawk that was rested on a pile of ruble. Captain had dress him up in a pink dress that was in remarkable condition.

"STAY BACK!" he yelled at Snippy while protectively pushing him into the blue box behind them. Snippy fell, landing with his back against the TARDIS.

Engie gave Captain an annoyed look. Every little mistake Captain made about the Doctor Who universe was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly Captain started to collapse. "NOOOOOO! ZEE DEATH STARE! I FEEL MYSELF GROW WEAKER!" Captain yelled. "THIS IS ZEE END OF ZEE GREAT DOCTOR!"

Pilot ran over to the Doctor; HIS doctor. "Captain? You can't do this to me! Wake up!" Pilot leapt to his feet, facing Engie. "You monster!"

"You know he's not really dead right?" Engie asked as Pilot started to take out of his katana. "W-wait a minute Pilot!" Engie tried to reason with the insane companion as he got to his feet and jumped back, trying to miss each swing. "Snippy help!'

"Sorry Engie, you are 'zee evil leader of Mustafar'" he said in his best German accent. Still in the blue box that was supposed to represent the TARDIS, he sat watching Pilot and Engie.

"Snippy Please!" He whimpered.

Snippy stood up, worried Pilot would actually succeed. He walked over to Pilot and Engie. "Pilot, Captain's fine. Put that thing away before you kill someone." Snippy pointed to Captain who was now to his feet.

"NO WORRIES MY DELICIOUS COMPANION!"

"Captain! You're okay!" Pilot squealed with delight as he ran to hug his most glorious leader.

"I AM FINE MIEN LOVELY COMPANION PILOT! BUT I AM NOT THIS MOST HANDSOME MAN YOU REFER TO AS 'CAPTIAN'! I AM ZEE DOCTOR! I HAVE REGENERATED! I AM NOW A NEW AND EVEN MORE IMPROVED FORM OF MY ALREADY AWESOME SELF!"

Pilot tilted his head in confusion. Not Captain? He will call his leader Doctor if that is what he wishes.

"Well at least he got the regeneration part right" Engie mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up shoe! Don't disobey Capt-, I mean Doctor, like that again!" Pilot threatened as he started to walk toward Engie. Engie started to move back again from Pilot.

They both stopped in their tracks when they heard a strange squealing that sounded like an engine refusing to start coming from beyond the mountain of ruble.

* * *

"Where are we?" Donna asked as she walked out of the TARDIS.

"I'm not exactly sure" the Doctor said as he followed her. "Exciting isn't it?" he asked as a grin appeared on his face. "Now, Donna! Would you like to explore a possibly dangerous planet? Or you could stay in the TARDIS."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily space man!" she as she passes him by.

The Doctor laughed a little to himself, "Never can."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? **


End file.
